Stay out of my way
by Rinoa Usagi Leonhart
Summary: Jin and Nina are starting the Tekken Tag Tournament and they have been chosen to be partners, my favorite two characters Jina. *FINISHED* But please Reviews are still wanted!!!!!!
1. It Begins

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
  
Chapter 1  
It begins  
  
  
*NPOV (Nina's point of view)*  
  
Finally I'm here. I'll get my revenge on the Mishimas for putting me into the everlasting cycrosleep.  
  
  
*JPOV (Jin's POV)*  
  
Don't worry mother. I'll avenge your death.  
  
  
*Loud Speakers*  
  
Ladies and Gentlemen the tournament will began shortly please come to the main arena for the partners pair off.  
  
  
Anna- "Nina don't do this. Please! Your memory will be back soon. Really now this tournament is ridiculous."  
  
Nina- "Stay away from me Anna. I will stay in this tournament and I'll win it. I swear upon our fathers grave."   
  
Anna winced.  
  
"Well fine! Get killed out there! I don't care." Anna yelled, "Maybe Li will finally be mine," she mused to herself.  
  
  
Hwoarang- "Jin man please. You already won the third tournament. Stop now or your hatred will consume you.   
  
=POW!= Hwoarang flew 5 feet from Jin's demon paw punch.  
  
Jin- "Never until these tournaments are stopped. I will never NEVER quit!"  
  
  
A man cloaked in a dark robe comea onto the stage of the arena. "Ladies and gentleman. I would like you all to know one thing. Once you have dropped your name into the goblet, you have no choice but to stick through with the tournament. And be warned, if you try to escape, YOU will be given a painful death."  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: So what do you think? I'm going to keep going unless I don't even get one review. I promise it will get better. 


	2. The Teams

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
  
Chapter 2  
The Teams  
  
  
Cloaked Man- "Now that every one has been fed and have decided to stay in the tournament, let the goblet partner you off... The first team is Paul Phoenix and Forest Law. I want you all to know that the goblet chooses the two who will most likely be better off with each other. Next team is...Jun Kazama and Kazaya Mishima."  
  
~NO way! Mo.. mother.. is alive!~ Jin thought to himself shocked.  
  
"Argghh! Kazaya you are going to pay, as well as your father." Nina said with barred teeth.  
  
More teams went by in a blur, but this team caught Nina's ear.  
  
"Anna Williams and Li Shoaron."  
  
"I see...She just wanted to make sure she got to be Li's partner...I wonder what he's going to think of it now that he sees me here." Nina said to herself happily.  
  
"Hwoarang and Julia Chang"  
  
"YOU STAYED!" Jin spat at Hwoarang.   
  
"Man you scared me. I had no choice, I have to watch over you."   
  
"You better stay out of my way, you and that indian partner of yours...or you'll be more than sorry." Jin replied in a scary yet calm tone.  
  
Cloaked Man- "And the last team is...." he smiled evilly, " Jin Kazama and Nina Williams."  
  
"WHAT!!!" both Nina and Jin cried in unison at opposite ends of the room.  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: So what do you think? Does anyone like it or am I just wasting my time? 


	3. And So It Begins

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
  
Chapter 3  
And So It Begins.  
  
  
JPOV  
  
This has to be a mistake! Mom and dad aren't alive...they just can't be. I know they can't! I mean why would she hide all this time? And my partner...who is this Nina Williams? I saw an Anna Williams.  
  
NPOV  
  
NO! Damnit it can't be!!! I'm partnered with a Mishima's grandson! This is insane! I'll kill him first.  
  
Nina and Jin slowly make their way to the stage where partners are supposed to meet up and get their admission tickets approved.  
  
They see each other...  
  
JPOV  
  
Wow who's that babe? And what's she doing in a place like this?  
  
NPOV  
  
Can it be that that...that's Jin?! Impossible! He actually looks hot! Maybe he'll live after all.  
  
Cloaked man- "Well Jin and Nina, as you know you two are partners. This," he hands Nina a pamphlet, "is where your room is and your passes for dinner. You should both know that at 9 pm everyday, if you are still able to fight and continue, you will be allowed these accommodations. All fighting ends at 9 pm. And these," he slaps a silver braceletts on both Jin and Nina, "are proof that you two are partners. If either of you do not cooperate with the other, both of you will immediately be disqualified. And if you need to know where your partner is, press the small button on the side and your partner's bracelett will glow. That is all. NEXT."  
  
Nina and Jin mutely walked away from the arena, for neither of them knew what to say.  
  
"We better get to the rooms quickly. I don't want to miss dinner!' Jin barked  
  
"Well the only one dawdling here is you. So why don't you try to hurry up." Nina cried back running at lightning speed towards the rooms.  
  
Jin stared at her tracks shocked and decided to test something.  
  
BUUZZZZ!  
  
He heard Nina screaming. "So that's how these little babies work." He said smiling to himself. "She will be mine."  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: If anyone, ANYONE has any other ideas or tips please let me know. And keep reviewing! Thanks to everyone who did. 


	4. Its Getting Hot In Here

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
  
Chapter 4  
It's Getting Hot In Here. So Stay Away From Me!  
  
  
When Jin finally made it to the room, Nina was already in the shower.  
  
Jin was mumbling something about women when Nina just stepped out of the shower.  
  
"I heard that Mishima." She told him sternly. Jin just stared at the blond wonder in her knee-length towel.  
  
"Yea well I've never heard of you before. Williams, what kind of name is Williams?" Jin replied mockingly.  
  
Instantly Nina pounced on him with her favorite knife at his throat.  
  
"I have no desire to work with you, but if you cross the line on more time, I swear.." Nina whispered into Jin's ear.  
  
Three seconds later Jin had her in a back arm lock. "Dear little Nina, you haven't played with the big boys, you have no idea with who you're dealing with." He whispered in her ear huskily.  
  
About 30 min. later, Jin and Nina finally got out of the room alive and ready for dinner. Jin was wearing jeans and a half open white t-shirt. Nina was wearing tight black pants with a gray turtleneck sweater.  
  
They didn't say one word to each other but both were thinking the same thing, "She/He looks great!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: I'm happy to hear that people actually like my team up, that's good. But does anyone know the real story behind Nina and the Mishima's? I mean I really don't know why she was in cycrosleep. Or what or why Jin is a devil sometimes. Can anyone help me? And sorry, I know these chapters are short but I can't write that much at once. Oh yea, by the way please keep reviewing. 


	5. Dinner Time

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
  
Chapter 5  
Dinner Time  
  
  
"Sir, do you think it's wise to pair up Nina and Jin? I mean they are the worst combo," said the servant.   
  
"No. They don't even know it but they really are the perfect team. If only they'd work together. But I would like it if they don't win. I don't know if Unknown can beat them both." Replied the cloaked man.  
  
*Tink tink tink*  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen. I want every one to enjoy their dinner and rest tonight. For after today your lives will be like a never-ending nightmare. And one last thing. You must sit with your partner and where he or she goes, you must too."  
  
JPOV  
  
~Great. Reeeaaaal great. Wherever I go, she goes. And same here. I'll never get to talk to mother alone. But this could have its advantages. No! NO! I cant go soft. I still need revenge! I must, MUST. But why? She's alive now...right? Well better help Nina to her table.~  
  
NPOV  
  
~Never. I will not be bounded by that that thing called a partner. 'But you like him' something kept nagging at Nina in the back of her mind.~ "NO! I cant!!! But why not?" she asked her self. You deserve to love.  
  
Right then Jin came to her.  
  
"You okay?" he asked Nina worriedly.   
  
"Hey fine," she snapped. "Why do you care?"   
  
"NO reason. Just that I don't want to be disqualified right away!" he yelled at her and went to their table.   
~That jerk!~ Nina thought. 'But you were mean to him' the voice said again. 'Apologize!'  
  
"Jin I'm sorry, for being cold," Nina said rushed, as sitting down.  
  
"Really?!" Jin asked.  
  
"Yea, but leave me alone now you got it!" Nina said firmly.  
  
~Was she just nice to me?~ Jin wondered.  
  
Dinner was served and then everyone was forced to go back to their rooms.  
  
"So are you ready for tomorrow?" Jin asked Nina.  
  
"Of course. I was ready the min. I was released." She replied testily.  
  
"Released? From where?" Jin asked curiously.  
  
"None of your damn business! Just stay out of my way tomorrow you hear me!" Nina yelled.  
  
"Fine with me you bitch!"  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Thank you lacrease for all your help. But do you know what happened to Nina before the cycrosleep. And thank you all for the reviews! I'll try to make the chapters longer ^-^ Also does anyone know Nina's memory so I can make her remember? 


	6. I'm Not A Dog

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
  
Chapter 6  
I'm Not A Dog!  
  
  
"The first match today," Jin said testily, "is against Paul Phoenix and Forest Law."  
  
"That's fine with me. I know all of the old mans moves so I'll deal with Paul, you can have Law." Nina responded easily.  
  
"THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A TEAM, IF YOU MAKE ALL THE DECISIONS WE AREN'T A TEAM!!! I'M JUST SOME HELPER TO YOU IT SEEMS. IF I DON'T MAKE ANY MORE DECISIONS I WILL DISQUALIFY BOTH OF US!!" Jin yelled angrily at Nina. It seemed like Jin's eyes were also changing.  
  
Still fuming Jin ran to the bathroom quickly, leaving a very very astonished and shocked Nina on the bed.  
  
  
JPOV  
  
Oh no! I have to calm down... I cant turn into devil here, I would kill so many innocents, let alone Nina...but she would deserve it.  
  
  
Nina walked into the bathroom just as Jin calmed down.  
  
"Okay what do you have in mind, what would you like to do?" she said very carefully. Truth was Jin really scared her in the room.  
  
"Your plan was fine, I just want you to ask me first," he said back to her still angry, "but Nina we have to stop doing this!"  
  
"What are you mad about now!?" Nina screamed fed up with Jin's attitude.  
  
"With this we have to get along so," he stuck his hand out. "Truce?"  
  
Nina looked up into his eyes and saw true sincerity, "Okay truce."  
  
"And Nina, if you need help, PLEASE don't hesitate to ask. That's why we're partners...we HELP each other," Jin pressured into Nina.  
  
"Hey don't push it Mishma," Nina replied, but Jin noticed she was smiling.  
  
"Lets go!" Nina said. Nina walked out of the room wearing her purple skintight suit with her favorite knife strapped to the side of her leg.  
  
Jin lingered back...something was bothering him, he felt that he could somewhat trust Nina but for some reason he had a bad feeling about her.  
  
  
JPOV  
  
Why does she seem so familiar?  
  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" said the women in the army clothes.  
  
"I don't have time for you," devil Jin swung one punch at the women and she fell.  
  
  
Later after Ogre dies  
  
"What am I doing here?" the women in army clothes said to herself, she saw a handsome looking man come out of the cave worn out and tired and ran to him.  
  
"Who are you? What happened?" she asked.  
  
"You must have been under ogres control, well I have released you now...so leave this place and never come back!" Jin yelled.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
  
Oh my god! It's her the lady who was under ogres control, I heard she was put to cycrosleep by father, is that why she's here?  
  
"Are you coming or not?" Nina yelled.  
  
"Yea I'm coming," Jin said, tying the string to his black pants with the blue fire on the left side, and hurried out.  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Thank you Lacrease again for that site. I didn't know that Nina had a child! That will work in very well. ^-^ And for the person who told me they couldn't understand my story, I'm sorry. I'll try harder. Also void slayer thank you for all the info...I cant believe Kazaya...I thought he liked poor Jun. Well thanks all...that will really help in this story. 


	7. The First Match

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
  
Chapter 7  
The First Match  
  
  
"Nina why do you keep calling me Mishima?" Jin asked Nina.  
  
"Well you are, are you not? I mean the great Kazaya's son right? Nina replied accusingly.  
  
"Yes but only in title, in reality I hate my father, he left me and my mom, he said I wasn't a good enough son for him." Jin told her quietly.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know that he was an ass to his own flesh and blood." Nina said apologetically.  
  
"Well forget this...now we have to concentrate on the first match!" Jin said fired up.  
  
  
On the battlefield a mile away from the hotel, Nina and Jin face Paul and Law.  
  
*WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET  
  
And with the whistle they started. Law ran far away from Nina and Paul, knowing Jin was following him.  
  
  
Nina and Paul  
  
"Well well well if it isn't the Blondie from the last tournament, you're the reason I lost last time and now you'll pay for it with your life!" Paul screamed. Then came hurling at Nina ready to punch her with his famous move right in the stomach. Nina was ready for him but the min he punched her she flew back. She stood up spitting blood out of her mouth.  
  
"I'm surprised Pau,l you've improved. But now its my turn!" Nina spat at Paul.  
  
Nina ran back at Paul at lightning speed and kicked him right at the jaw, his head jerked back slightly and he grabbed her leg and twirled her around, throwing her about 50 ft away from him and came charging at her and then slammed her against a strong tree.  
  
"I told you," Paul said to a limp Nina, walking away.  
  
Then all of a sudden something came and stabbed Paul in the back real hard. He turned around and saw Nina behind him coughing up blood and trying at the same time to keep her knife in his back. He turned around and grabbed Nina by the neck and slammed her against the tree again holding her above the ground, and choking her at the same time.  
  
"You weakling, what the hell did Kazaya see in you." He said to her face.  
  
Nina, with her knee, quickly kicked him right in the crotch. Then pulled both his arms back and broke them at once together, before Paul even realized what happened he passed out and surrendered. Shakily Nina stood up and said to the passed out man, "I have no idea what the hell your talking about, but what anyone ever sees in me is that I never give up even if it means my life!"  
  
With the last bit of strength Nina yelled out what she needed to and then saw a darkness overcoming her and started to fall, right when Jin was walking back towards her from his finished fight. He saw Nina fall and ran to catch her. There he saw Nina had won and carried her, bride style, back to the hotel.  
  
  
At the hotel  
  
Nina woke in her bed with a compress on her head, she looked around and saw no one in the room and tried to figure out what had happened. "Did I win?" she asked herself. And then Jin walked back into the room.  
  
"Finally sleeping beauty you woke up." Jin said the Nina.  
  
"wh..what happened," Nina asked Jin confused.  
  
"Well you beat Paul and of course I beat law so we are going to start the next round tomorrow with another team, but what I don't get is how you got knocked out after you beat him, and then when the doctor came to check you he told me some cheating went about because you inhaled some kind of fume that makes you light headed and not think properly, so the doc reported Paul in and you still won, so are you feeling any better?" he asked her.  
  
"aaaaaaaaaaaa...." she felt her head fall back on the pillow, " I'm still so tir..."  
  
"Don't worry my beauty just get some rest," Jin whispered into her ear, while tucking her into the blankets, "but don't worry, I wont leave you next time, I wont let anyone hurt you again I swear!" he said to a sleeping Nina.  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: I know it seems like all they're doing is fighting but don't worry it's a slow process. Also I fixed the first chapter, I didn't know it was so screwed up I'm sorry. (Yue Moon: And I REfixed it ^.^ aren't I nice?) 


	8. And So It Begins, The Begining Of The En...

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
  
Chapter 8  
And So It Begins, The Beginning Of The End  
  
  
Around 4 am in the morning the drug from Paul finally wore off and Nina was restless so she got up and walked to the balcony, surprised she saw Jin out there as well.  
  
"What are you doing up?" Nina asked him.  
  
*Sigh* "I was just thinking about what happened yesterday, and how it could have been worse." Jin replied to Nina not even looking at her.  
  
"What are you talking about? I was fine without you." Nina told him hotly.  
  
"When I chased Law into the forest I was wondering what he was up to, he was so self assured and in my pursuit I didn't realized where I was going when he finally stopped he just stood there and laughed, and after a couple of punches he told me they had planned to separate us. So I finished him off with my triple spin kick, and ran back to find you but I got lost so it took me awhile and when I finally saw you, I got so...so...scared that something really bad had happened. When I caught you I saw Paul KOed so I knew you won, so I brought you back here and that's when the doc told me Paul had cheated.  
  
"Why do you even care about me?" Nina asked Jin confused.  
  
"I didn't want to be disqualified! Why else?" He exclaimed back at her.  
  
Nina looked at him, she could tell he wasn't telling her something, but she was not about to prod him for it.  
  
"Fine, well I guess I owe you a thanks at least, so thank you." And with that she left the balcony.  
  
Jin stared at her as she left. "Wow she has somewhat of a heart." He whispered to himself.  
  
Later on after breakfast Nina and Jin walked out to their destination. Today they didn't know who they were going to fight, it was a test of skill and surprise.  
  
"Do you have any idea who they are, because whoever they are there late!" Nina snapped.  
  
"No I don't, and just wait! It's only been a few minutes late." Jin said to her, and as he did he nearly fell in shock for behind Nina, Kazaya and Jun walked towards them, looking very dangerous.  
  
"Mmmmom..dddad. (Get a grip on yourself Jin) Kazaya! What are you doing here?" Jin asked finally.  
  
Kazaya sneered, "we're your opponents," he finished with a smirk, "Jun go attack Jin!"  
  
Jun came clawing at Jin, and all Jin could do is stare at his mother for he could not even think about attacking her, so he was constantly dodging her moves.  
  
While Jun kept attacking Jin, Kazaya ran to Nina. Nina backflipped back a little to get away from Jin and Jun but finally was stopped due to Kazayas strong and very powerful demon kick pushing her straight back. She got up slowly and saw Kazaya standing above her, then he picked her up by her neck and held her in mid-air.  
  
"Nina you've become weak." Kazaya said to her.  
  
"And I see that you finally went back to your whore." Nina spat back, and with that she kicked her legs up so that she could get to his neck and pulled him down as well, she was trying to turn his leg back to twist it but then.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kazaya laughed. And pulled her leg up and TRANSFORMED and then he threw Nina aside like a rag doll. She just stared up at him shocked. And suddenly all of her memories from tekken tournament one to three came rushing back.  
  
"ddddevi.. devil," she gasped.  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: So how is it? Keep reviewing please. 


	9. The Begining Of The End Part II

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
  
Chapter 9  
And So It Begins, The Beginning Of The End Part II  
  
  
While Jun kept attacking Jin, Kazaya ran to Nina. Nina backflipped back a little to get away from Jin and Jun but finally was stopped due to Kazayas strong and very powerful demon kick pushing her straight back. She got up slowly and saw Kazaya standing above her, then he picked her up by her neck and held her in mid-air.  
  
"Nina you've become weak." Kazaya said to her.  
  
"And I see that you finally went back to your whore." Nina spat back, and with that she kicked her legs up so that she could get to his neck and pulled him down as well, she was trying to turn his leg back to twist it but then.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Kazaya laughed. And pulled her leg up and TRANSFORMED and then he threw Nina aside like a rag doll. She just stared up at him shocked. And suddenly all of her memories from tekken tournament one to three came rushing back.  
  
"ddddevi.. devil," she gasped.  
  
  
Jin and Jun  
  
"Mom! Please stop I'll never attack you!" Jin screamed at Jun pleading.  
  
"Ha that will make beating you even easier," she sneered at him.  
  
"That look...she never looked like that at me before! What's wrong with her." Jin thought to himself, and then flew at Jun pinning her down. "I'm going to ask one last time mother, what's gotten into you?"  
  
Jun smiled evilly at him, "well maybe the fact that I'm not the Jun that gave birth to you, she really died, I'm her clone made by Dr. Bostkavich. And now their best plan has worked cause you will never win!" she roared with laughter, but then was suddenly.  
  
*Crash*  
  
Jin crushed her head in with one quick movement, "never never will my mother go in vain!" Jin whispered angrily, and his anger was quickly overcoming him...he too was changing, from the fact of being deceived by using his mother was unforgivable. "I have to find Nina!"  
  
  
Nina and Devil  
  
"Nina you look so surprised, don't you remember me? No wait you cant. I remember that I put you in cycrosleep after the last tournament and you forgot your memory, that's probably why you never came to see about your son." Kazaya said smirking at Nina.  
  
"WHAT! You have no regrets in putting me in the cycrosleep!?! How dare you you monster arghhhhh!" Nina attacked with full strength.  
  
She ran up to him attacking him with her panther claw, she dug into his face trying to rip out his eyes. And then devil grabbed her hands and his tail tied her legs and he flew into the air.  
  
"My only regret was that I didn't get into the cycrosleep with you, I was stopped by father, but at least I still got what I wanted even if it was by force, (he leaned to her ear) our son is very strong and he looks sorta like you." He whispered.  
  
"my son?" she gasped back. He let go of her and she fell from a mile in the air.  
  
From there Nina saw nothing cause she passed out right when he let go.  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: So how is it? Keep reviewing please. 


	10. It All Comes Out

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
Also, the last chapter started with the last part of the previous chapter. But don't worry, towards the end its new stuff so go back and read chapter 9.  
  
  
Chapter 10  
It All Comes Out  
  
  
Jin looked all around for Nina and he couldn't find her anywhere and then he saw something falling from the sky it looked like ... NINA!  
  
"Oh god!!! DEVIL!" Jin thought to himself.  
  
He rushed into the sky and grabbed Nina just feet's away before hitting the ground. He saw that she was unconscious and panicked, looking for her pulse luckily he found it. He laid her down gently and sped up towards the sky to fight Kazaya.  
  
"How dare you!? You tried to kill her!" Jin yelled at Devil.  
  
"Well dear son that is the point, I see that you also use your powers as Devil as well? But no worry I defeated Nina and so I'll defeat you as well." Devil laughed at him.  
  
Jin came swirling at Devil his anger completely over coming him. And the Devil inside of him was completely taking over.  
  
"Good...the devil is taking over Jin for good, now I see how to trigger it but I'm not ready for him to die yet." Devil thought to himself.  
  
He shot a laser beam at the third eye on Jin's forehead. As it hit Jin, he completely froze and Devil grabbed him and put him down beside Nina and then he called for some attendants to take Nina and Jin back to their room.  
  
  
Nina woke with a start at sunrise, she looked around and saw Jin asleep in his bed, and she was trying hard to figure out what had happened to them yesterday.  
  
She got up and looked down at Jin and saw a sleeping angel and she smiled to her self, and then Jin stirred. Nina backed up instantly and saw Jin wake up.  
  
"Nina.." he whispered, "are you all right?"  
  
"Yea I'm fine what about you? She asked back gently.  
  
"So what happened to you? I mean how could you let Devil take advantage of you like that?" Jin asked worriedly.  
  
"I.I. don't remember he said something before he changed to Devil and I remembered something painful that was ..." she said quietly and instantly got up and walked to the window, "he said I had a son, but I don't ever remembering anything like that." She shuddered. "How could a mother forget she had a child?" she said looking back at Jin with pain in her eyes.  
  
Jin got up right away and walked towards Nina, "I don't know but I promise you we will figure this out. I PROMISE!" he said to Nina hugging her.  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: So how is it? Keep reviewing please. And you know all the silly thoughts Nina and Jin were thinking in the previous chapters WERE NOT because they were horny -_- ! (Yue Moon: Ofcourse not! They were just very attracted to each other, ne ^^?) 


	11. We're still in?

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Thanx to: Yue Moon, who took the time and liberty to fix up all the errors and so on. Check out her writings at: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322  
  
I just want to make sure everyone has read chapter 9. Also I hope I didn't make you think Nina had a kid with devil no no no no no she had a kid with Kazaya (Steve Fox) but she doesn't know that yet. Sorry if I misled you. Also arigato (again) ^-^ Yue moon for all your help for the previous chapters and the ideas for the coming ones.  
  
Yue moon- *takes a bow* thank you thank you   
  
The REAL YUE MOON- *is shocked* IMPOSTER!!! *pushes the fake Yue moon off the stage* Doitashi mashite Rinoa Leonhart.  
  
Rinoa Leonhart- Now back to Jin and Nina  
  
  
Chapter 11  
We're Still In?  
  
  
"Jin!" Nina said worriedly, still in Jins grasp, "We're disqualified now aren't we? I mean we lost to Devil right?"  
  
"Yea lets go find out." Jin told her.  
  
Jin and Nina rushed down to the Lobby and looked around for some one in charge. From behind them the man in dark robes came out and said, "can I help you?"  
  
Nina jumped back a little surprised by his quick arrival and went behind Jin while Jin said "yes um.. well we'd like to know if we need to leave now or not cause we just lost our last battle and uhh."  
  
"well according to Kazaya the last battle was a tie so you and Nina are still in and your next battle starts in 2 hours." The man in robes said to Jin.  
  
"um okay thank you sir, but what's your name, may I ask?" Jin pondered on.  
  
"Call me Malik, I am known to many as Malik." Malik replied and with that he walked away.  
  
"Come on Jin if we have another battle we'd better go eat something," Nina said tugging at Jin's arm.  
  
"Yea sure," Jin replied still looking the way Malik had left.  
  
~but I wonder why are we still in the tournament we lost the last battle I know we did, what the hell is Kazaya up to now?!~ Jin wondered while eating his burger with Nina. Then Nina looked at him thoughtfully "you know I know what your thinking, how are we still in the tournament, well don't worry we'll find out soon enough," she said taking her last bite.  
  
"Come on lets go I don't want to be late in the next battle, some how we got a second chance and I don't want to blow it. Alright!" Nina said enthusiastically.  
  
"What's with you? A little while ago you were bumbed and now you look like you've already won or something." Jin said.  
  
"We got a second chance that's gotta mean something so come on lets go!" Nina said in a final sort of way.  
  
They walked back out towards the field and waited where there next battle would begin, "so who are we fighting?" Nina asked Jin.  
  
"Some boxers Steve Fox and Bruce Irvin," he said to Nina and she just nodded back.  
  
"So how much longer do we have to wait?" Nina asked again.  
  
"0 seconds!" boomed a voice from behind Nina, she jumped back and then slapped him in the face.  
  
"Hey we haven't even started yet!" yelled the guy with the blond hair.  
  
"Yea but you don't have to scare your opponents then either!" Nina spat back.  
  
"Aaargh! I'm Steve Fox and he's Bruce and you little Blondie are going to be sorry!" Steve snarled.  
  
Up above far from the fighters Kazaya stood and watched the action. "Who will win...mother or son?" he mused to himself.  
  
"On the count of three we start 1.2.3!" Jin yelled and went running backwards as Bruce came running at him.  
  
Nina and Steve went running the other way, both kicking and dodging each other's moves.  
  
~Odd he feels so familiar and these moves are so similar who is this~ Nina thought to herself.  
  
~Wow I haven't hit her once how does she know my every move? And yet I feel like I shouldn't attack her and instead embrace her. Oh hell what am I thinking?!~ Steve thought.  
  
"This is it my final blow you cant escape this!" Nina yelled standing to do her famous death move, she went up and was coming down when.  
  
"So Nina this is how you treat your son, my my my maybe you two shouldn't have met." Kazaya said to them both quickly and then walked away because it was really to late to stop Nina's death move. Vven though she didn't want to attack, it was too late to pull back and so it hit full force. Nina instantly ran to Steve's side.  
  
"NOOOOO! You you're my s..ss.oo. son you can't die not now that I've just met you NO!!!" Nina cried.  
  
"HAHAHAHAH its too late you killed your own son Nina Williams what kind of mother are you!" Kazaya said laughing he walked away completely leaving Nina by Steve sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
Finally what seemed like forever which was only 1 min Jin came to Nina victorious, was surprised to see her crying.  
  
"Jin he's my son..I .killed my own ..SON!" she said sobbing onto Steve's shirt.  
  
"Don't worry we'll save him!" Jin replied and he hurriedly called the emergency group that came to the losers after the battle and Steve and Bruce were both sent to the hospital but Steve in intensive care.  
  
  
A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER  
  
Jin and Nina were waiting in the waiting room when the doctor finally came out.  
  
"Miss I'm afraid I have some bad news, well you see he's in a coma." The doctor said bluntly.  
  
"nno NO!" Nina screamed and broke down crying. Jin who looked very shaken up, knowing that he couldn't do anything stared at Nina and finally walked her to their room.  
  
  
  
  
Rinoa Leonhart: Kinda sad don't you think? But let me know if you like it! So how is it? Keep reviewing please. 


	12. Forgetting

By: Yue Moon  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything...its all Namco's.  
  
Yue Moon: Okay well...this chapter is going to be total FLUFF! R&R  
  
  
Chapter 12  
Forgetting  
  
  
At the hotel  
  
Jin opened their room door and led Nina in. ~She hasn't said a word since we left the hospital...she looks somewhat dazed...At least the crying stopped...I wish there was something I could do to take the pain away but I dont think there is...~ Jin thought as he watched Nina walk to her bed and slide under the covers. Her eyes didn't seem to focus on anything...like she was in a trance...or a robot.  
  
Jin sighed. "Nina...I know this must-"  
  
"Please go...I want...to be alone right now..." Nina spoke in what seemed like an emotional-lacking tone...  
  
Jin was slightly taken aback but nodded and left the room.   
  
Nina closed her eyes...the tears started again.  
  
  
Jin  
  
~I guess I really shouldn't blame her for wanting to be alone...She needs to think this through...If only I could have done more...But what?~ Jin shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. He walked out of the building and took a deep breath, enjoying the evening air. Having nothing to do, he decided to take a walk and try to forget all his problems.  
  
  
Back at the hotel  
  
Nina got up and changed into her night gown...she didn't feel like wearing the outfit she had worn in the battle where she critically injured her very own son.....She threw the clothes into the trash, disgusted by the sight of them...she didn't want to be reminded of what she had done...even if it was an accident...  
~But it's still all my fault...It was my power that put him in the hospital...it was my body...it was me~  
She slid back in bed and tried to fall asleep...hoping to escape reality for at least a few hours. But instead of sleep, she found herself thinking about her son...and Jin...  
  
  
Jin came back to the room at 1 AM...He had hoped the walk would free him of his troubled mind but it didn't...through out the entire time, the only thing he could think about was Nina, her son, and how much he loved her...  
  
Jin peeks over to where Nina's bed is, and sees that she is already asleep. He grabs a pair of boxers and went to the bathroom to change.  
  
After changing he walks in between his and Nina's bed. He was about ready to climb into his own, when he hears a sound escape from Nina. So he turned around and bent down, looking at her. The blanket was only covering her lower body (waist on down), and the black spaghetti-strapped night-gown showed off her shape. ~Wow...she's...gorgeous~   
  
Another sound escapes from Nina's lips...it sounded like she was laughing. Thinking that she had caught him staring at her, Jin quickly looks away and begins to say "I was just-" but was interrupted by her saying "no". He turned back to her and saw that she was actually still sleeping. He brushed away a few strands that fell across her face. Suddenly she frowned and started mumbling.  
  
~Is...is that a tear?~ Thought Jin as he watched a single tear slide down Nina's face. Then she started screaming. "No! No! Please! Don't kill him...leave him be. Take me instead. No!!!"   
  
Jin grabbed a hold of Nina and gently shook her telling her to wake up. She screamed 'NOOOOOOOOO!' and suddenly woke up, sweating and frantically looking around. Then she saw Jin and broke out into tears, mumbling something about how they were gonna kill him.   
  
"Sssshhh it's alright, i'm here. Don't worry everything is fine. No one is gonna kill me...it's alright."   
  
He held her for sometime till she finally calmed down. "It's okay now. You were just having a bad dream" said Jin as he got up and smiled at her. "Everything is fine. No go to bed...you need rest. I'll be right over there if you need me," he said softly, pointing to his bed. Nina shook her head and mouthed off the word 'no'.   
  
"No...you can't leave me...please. You have to stay...please." She looked down and whispered "I was so scared...the dream...it felt so real..." She stood up, face still down. "I could almost smell your blood...feel it oozing on to my hands while I held you." Nina looked up, fresh tears on her face. She took a step froward and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, hugging him. "Please...I want you to stay with me...I don't want you to go..."   
~I love you...~ she thought.  
  
Jin gently pulled away from Nina and pointed to his bed. "But I won't leave...I'll be right here...a few feet away".   
  
Nina looked hurt and turned around, her back facing him. "Oh okay...I guess you're right *sniff* I'll go to bed now...I...I was just...I mean...*sigh*" She walked to her bed and slipped underneath the covers.   
  
Jin could see her shaking...she was crying again...seeing her crying made him feel like crying. He walked over to her bed and slid in next to her, wrapping his strong arms around her waist and pulling her closer.   
  
"You know," he said in a mischiveous tone, hoping to lighten her mood, "I know how to make you forget about your troubles...and that nightmare" he said grinning...Nina could practically hear the grin in his tone.   
Her eyes grew wide and she gasped as he started to plant kisses all over the back of her neck, his hands running over the length of her body.   
  
She would never forget that night...it had changed her life...forever  
  
  
  
  
Yue Moon: ^^; ahehehehee...Sssoooo how did you like it?! Please review and let me know...Including you Rinoa Leonhart...I wanna know what you think of the chapter ^_^! And don't forget to check out my stories people: http://www.fanfiction.net/profile.php?userid=128322 


	13. Surprising News

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything its all-still Namco's.  
  
Well I heard that a lot of people enjoyed the last chapter so I m going to this time add more fluff kay? Well enjoy!  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Surprising News  
  
The next morning Nina woke up in Jin's arms and relapsed on what had happened last night.  
  
~ " OMG! What have I done I.I oh noo!" Nina she thought furiously to herself. She got up quietly and quickly, not to disturb Jin, and went to the bathroom and shut the door. She pranced around the bathroom nervously and didn't know what to think.  
  
Jin got up and noticed right away that Nina was not there beside him anymore, he just laid his head back and smiled at the memories from the night before and then realized why Nina wasn't by him anymore. So he got up and walked to the bathroom and put his head at the door and he heard someone walking around. So he lightly knocked on the door.  
  
Nina was shocked, but still opened the door.  
  
"Nina is something wrong, oh wait.you. your not regretting.regretting last night are you?" Jin asked sincerely.  
  
Nina looked up at him and saw pure honesty and she knew that she could trust him now with her life. She straitened up, and hugged Jin.  
  
" No never, you didn't right?" she asked uncertainly.  
  
"NO! I love you...I really do and I want to be there for you for everything and not only for the perks," he said with a smile and then Jin returned the embrace 5 times stronger back.  
  
~ Sigh~ " god he's so nice I'm so happy! Wait ...oh no Steve!"~ Nina thought, she completely had forgotten about him.  
  
Nina quickly backed out of Jin's arms.  
  
"Whoa wait is something wrong? Jin asked surprised.  
  
"You forgot why this all happened. Steve I have to go see how he is!" Nina said quickly as she ran out of the bathroom to change, she grabbed a pair of jeans and a t shirt, not caring to check who's exactly it was. She ran back to the bathroom and pushed Jin out.  
  
She quickly put on the clothes and ran out of the room and zoomed down the elevator Jin was running after her trying to tell her something but didn't get to her fast enough.  
  
~ "Oh well I'll use some other shirt."~ Jin said to himself laughing.  
  
He quickly changed as well and followed Nina in suit.  
  
At the hospital  
  
Nina was pacing outside of Steve's room waiting for the docter when,....  
  
"Well well well so he's still alive I see." Kazaya said from behind Nina.  
  
"You! How dare you come here?!" Nina shrieked, her fists instantly curled up ready to punch him.  
  
"Calm down!" Kazaya said pulling down Nina's fists, " you know I should be mad at you, you know he is my son as well and YOU nearly killed him." He said to Nina calmly like he really didn't care at all what happened to Steve.  
  
Nina looked down at the ground with her hands at her side with her nails digging into her skin so deep that she was starting to bleed.  
  
SWOOP!  
  
Instantly Jin had Kazaya slammed up against the wall.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing here?" Jin sneered at Kazaya.  
  
"I'm here to see my other son, Son!" he said roughly pulling Jin's hands away.  
  
Jin turned around to see if Nina was okay and saw her sitting on the floor crying. He quickly put his hands around Nina lifting her back up and helping her to a chair.  
  
Nina looked up at him.  
  
"Nina dear what's wrong?" Jin asked worriedly.  
  
"I.. I. I had a kid with your f.. Father," she said disgustedly, "I didn't even know! How can we be together if I was with your father?" she asked completely distraught.  
  
"Nina don't you think I've known that since yesterday at least, come on, I don't care! I mean I don't know how it is that you've been 21 for like 20 years but I don't care you're here and that's all that matters." Jin said back to Nina completely sure of himself.  
  
*Someone clears throat*  
  
"Do I have a say in this?" Kazaya asked mincingly staring at Jin with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Umm excuse me Miss. Williams?" the doctor asked.  
  
Nina got up and walked to the doctor.  
  
"Yes," she asked quietly.  
  
" Um your friend or brother person he finally woke up you can go and see him now." The doc replied.  
  
"OH really thank you oh thank you soo much!" Nina left the two men to fight and ran into Steve's room.  
  
"Now back to what I was saying!" Kazaya said the minute that doctor left.  
  
"Yea I got your say right here!" Jin screamed raising his fist ready to punch Kazaya in the face.  
  
Instantly Kazaya reversed the order and had Jin up against the wall ready to punch him.  
  
"Now you will listen to ME! 20 years ago I barley defeated Nina and I saw what a good fighter she was and I had to have her child. So when I asked her she refused me instantly so I told her as her punishment to losing to me that she would have to go into the cycrosleep, again she refused knowing that there was a risk involved so I forcefully brought her down to the lab and together with doctor Bostcavicth, we knocked her out and right before the doctor put her to sleep I asked him if he could take a egg out of her and mix it with one of my sperms so at least I would get her child. Maybe it wasn't they way I wanted it but I still at least got her and my genes in one child. After that she was put to sleep and right before I got into my chamber father attacked me and so I still had to live on with age while Nina now is still just as young and beautiful as she was 20 years ago. She was my age then and now she's your age, but that does not mean I'll let you have her!" Kazaya barked into Jins face.  
  
*kick*  
  
Jin quickly kicked Kazaya right in the crotch and then pushed him back.  
  
"YOU SICK BASTARD HOW DARE YOU NO WONDER NINA HATES YOU, and by the way your too late she's already mine!" Jin spat back at Kazaya punching him in the face really hard completely knocking him out. He walked into the room but stayed by the door, he saw Nina talking to Steve and knew they needed some time alone.  
  
"so how do you feel?" Nina asked.  
  
"Like shit, how would you feel after that move?!" Steve snapped back.  
  
"Okay I guess I deserve that but look I swear I didn't know you're my son I would have found you the minute I got out of the cycro. the minute I knew!" Nina replied back hastily.  
  
"So how do I know you're my mom?" Steve asked.  
  
"Well so far someone just told us but I gave my blood and they're doing a DNA test." Nina told Steve silently.  
  
"So who's my dad, and why did you leave me in a orphanage, MOM?!" Steve yelled at Nina.  
  
Nina just stared at him shocked she didn't know what to say, ( I mean come on she didn't really know ya know!)  
  
"Well I think your father is Kazaya," Nina said real quietly almost at a whisper.  
  
"What! Your not even sure, god what were you some kind of whore or something that you couldn't even keep your men straight!?!?"  
  
"Okay that's it she doesn't deserve this man she didn't know because you were a test tube baby, she didn't even know that you existed..," Jin exclaimed finally not able to take anymore but when he saw the blank look on both Nina and Steve's face he went on, "meaning that Kazaya just toke one of her eggs without her knowing!" GOD DAMNIT!  
  
"Jin are you sure?" Nina asked embarrassed.  
  
"Yea Kazaya just told me." Jin said, "I'm sorry this isn't the way I was going to tell you but I couldn't take his bashing anymore."  
  
Then the doctor walked in.  
  
"Ahem, Miss. Williams the test results are in and they're positive." The doctor said  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So what do you think? Finally I made a long chapter and I hope there aren't any mistakes. Keep reviewing bye! 


	14. Kazaya

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything its all-still Namco's.  
  
All right the last chapter well let me know if anyone's confused. Okay thanks and keep reviewing.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Kazaya  
  
  
  
  
  
The doctor looked at Nina and Steve then Jin and saw the awkward silence, and then he turned around and left.  
  
  
  
Nina looked at Jin, "well I guess Kazaya wasn't lying, huh?"  
  
"DIDN'T I ALREADY TELL YOU? He's our son NINA!" Kazaya screamed coming into the room.  
  
Jin got in front of Kazaya the minute he realized he was in the room.  
  
"You are no father to anyone! You are just some sick man no not human who wants to make some kind of empire and I'm telling you this, Me and most likely Steve want nothing to do with it, so just LEAVE!" Jin said steely to Kazaya crossing his arms.  
  
"Nina.." Kazaya started again.  
  
"NO don't you dare talk to her just leave, and leave NOW!" Jin barked now ready to throw Kazaya out.  
  
Nina was standing by the window taking this all in; she slowly turned around and slowly walked to Kazaya.  
  
"Wha what.." Jin sputtered staring at Nina bewildered  
  
"Jin I need to talk to Kazaya please stay in here while I talk to him outside." Nina said quietly.  
  
"Nina are you sure I don't trust him!" Jin said.  
  
"Don't worry I think I can deal with this now." Nina replied monotone.  
  
They both walked out of the room and Nina shut the door behind them.  
  
"So how is it that my mom is my age?" Steve asked Jin. "Oh man, this is going to take forever to explain." Jin said slamming his hand against his forehead.  
  
Nina and Kazaya  
  
"So." Nina said staring at Kazaya with no mercy in her eyes.  
  
"So." Kazaya replied.  
  
"What the hell did you want to say, huh, you already ruined my life once, and now you brought a 25 year son into my new life, FOR GODS SAKE HE'S OLDER THAN ME!! KAZAYA WHAT THE HELL WHERE YOU THINKING?!" Nina screamed.  
  
"I..I don't know now." Kazaya said looking away, finally embarrassed.  
  
"Just great the great Kazaya doesn't know what he's doing and he now realizes it after ruining my life." Nina fumed at him with her hands on her hips staring straight into his face.  
  
"Look 20 years ago it seemed like such a great idea, you know, I mean I really wanted to have a kid with you and you just blew me off like that.."Kazaya started.  
  
"You came to me and said, "hey baby I wanna fuck you!" what the hell do you think I was gonna do!" Nina screamed making the walls shake.  
  
"Well I'm a guy so sorry! DAMN YOU NINA and now to see you with my son willingly, do you know how that makes me feel!? God your still 21 and now I'm 43 and I hate it! I actually liked you Nina and now I..I want you back!" Kazaya replied back.  
  
"Well just dump that idea down then drain and get the hell out of my life Kazaya and Steve's I'm going to try to fix the relationship with my son and I don't want you involved with it!" Nina yelled back at him turning around.  
  
As Nina turned around Kazaya grabbed her hand and pulled her to him and he pushed her back against the wall and pinned both her arms down to her waist and forcefully kissed Nina, and whereas Nina was kicking, fighting and trying her best to get out of his grasp.  
  
Finally when Kazaya was done Nina pushed him off and gasped for air, and when she looked up Kazaya was gone.  
  
Nina brought her hand to her lips, ~" Kazaya I'll kill you for this."~ She said to herself fuming again.  
  
She turned her heal and went back into the room where Jin was just finishing up why Nina was still so young.  
  
" Thank you Jin," Nina said walking to him putting his arm over her shoulder, " I think we need to get going to our next match it should be starting soon."  
  
"Ya sure lets go kick some butt, but first I was trying to tell you before but your wearing my shirt, didn't you ever notice?" Jin asked jokingly.  
  
"Hmph! Well fine I wont use your things anymore, anyway Steve," Nina said walking over to him sitting down she picked up his hand, " I know that you might never forgive me, but I'm truly sorry for what I did to you and I know we might not have a normal mother son relationship because of our age but maybe we could be friends first, that is if you forgive me." She said quietly still holding his hand she looked down.  
  
Steve looked down at Nina and he toke his hand away from Nina and grabbed her by her shoulders and brought her back into his eye view and said " of course I forgive you after what Jin told me I cant believe you want anything to do with me."  
  
Nina cupped his face in her hands and tears started flowing from her eyes, " I don't care if I was raped and had you I would still care you are a part of me and I still want to get to know you." She said with tears still softly flowing freely.  
  
She wiped away her tears and gave Steve a hug, "well I gotta go now but I'll be back later okay? Nina said to Steve. Steve nodded back lying back down, "just don't be patient okay?"  
  
Nina nodded smiling and then walked over to Jin who was standing in the corner acting weird.  
  
"Come on lets go..ahh Jin are you okay?" Nina asked worriedly, instantly kneeling over Jin.  
  
*sniff*  
  
"Yea I'm fine just fine!" Jin said quickly wiping his eyes and quickly leaving the room with Nina following laughing like crazy.  
  
Hey I know its been mushy for awhile but don't worry there's still a lot of action and sorry mushy scenes up ahead. Hehehe *laughs evilly* there are still sooo many twists and turns left! So keep R&R so I stay inspired okay ^_* 


	15. Anna

I am soo sorry for anyone who has read chapter 15 because it was not complete, I repeat please reread this chapter for anyone who has already read it and was confused.  
  
  
All right also the last chapter well let me know if anyone's confused. Okay thanks and keep reviewing.   
  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Anna and Lee   
  
"Nina I wasn't crying there was something in my eye!" Jin screamed at Nina as she ran ahead of him.   
  
"Sure Jin you just keep telling yourself that and maybe you'll actually believe it," Nina said back to him laughing, and sadly she didn't realize she walked right into Lee Choaran.   
  
"Lee!" Nina gasped turning around.   
  
"Uncle Lee nice to see you again," Jin said heart fully finally catching up with Nina putting a arm around her shoulders.   
  
Nina shrugged off his arms as Lee arched a brow, Jin just looked at Nina then Lee quizzically.   
  
"Yea anyway what are you doing here Uncle?" Jin asked Lee.  
  
" We're your next battle!" Anna said coming out from behind Nina, " Nina you look good, you must be doing well in your battles, just like us." Anna finished smiling at Lee.   
  
"Yea we're doing real well!" Nina snapped back staring at Lee with daggers in her eyes, " come on lets start this fight!" she said pulling Jin away by his arm.  
  
"Hey Nina what's wrong you acting weird. And why are you acting so rude to my uncle for?" Jin asked Nina.  
  
"Umm I'll explain later right now I think its best that I take Lee and you take Anna okay?" Nina asked him back.  
  
"Oh alright but I still want to know you hear me," Jin said cracking his knuckles walking back to Anna and Lee, "are you ready?"   
  
"Yea we're ready." Anna said eagerly.   
  
THREE………..TWO………….ONE………FIGHT!!!  
  
  
Nina jumped from behind and tackled Lee to the ground and together they rolled down hill faaaaaaaar down hill.   
  
"NINA!!" Jin screamed trying to catch her.  
  
"Oh no you don't cutie," Anna said jumping in front of Jin kicking him back with one quick move, "hahahahahah this is going to be fun." She said laughing, and as he was trying to get up she pushed him back down with her foot on his chest, she raised her leg ready the smash her heel into his chest. And then…he grabbed her foot twisted it and pushed her off of him.   
  
He got up and dusted himself off. "You can't beat me that easily." He said popping his jaw.   
  
  
Nina and Lee  
  
Still tumbling downhill, finally Lee pushed Nina away.  
  
"You crazy blond what the hell were you thinking pulling us down here?" Lee screeched at Nina.   
  
"Look I really don't want to fight you okay? So if you want if you surrender we can both go back and stop Jin from killing Anna and finish this." Nina finished with a sigh.  
  
Lee started laughing, "What the hell are you laughing about!" Nina yelled at him.  
  
"The fact that you can't complete your assignments." Lee said lunging at Nina aiming for her throat.   
  
Nina saw what he was planning to do so quickly flipped back and jumped behind a tree, and then she heard a loud thud. Nina shook her head disapprovingly; "You were always such an idiot."   
  
Nina was pulling Lee back up the hill to give him to Anna, only to find Jin sitting on the floor taking a nap and Anna a few feet away KO ed.   
  
"Oh Nina I see things went easy for you too huh?" he said smiling to her taking Lee from her hands putting him beside Anna, "you know that was a great plan, your sister was real easy."  
  
"As was your uncle." Nina said smiling.   
  
"So now will you tell me why you were acting weird." Jin asked.  
  
"Race you back!" Nina yelled running away.  
  
"Nina! Come back you didn't answer my question!" Jin said running after her.  
  
Nina came to an abrupt halt. "Okay," she sighed, "it's just long ago before I was put in cycrosleep and met Kazaya I dated your uncle." Nina finished with a wince looking down.   
  
"And you think this is bad why exactly?!" Jin exclaimed.  
  
"Well I thought maybe you'd think badly of me then." Nina said dryly.   
  
"No I never have and I never will okay?" Jin said smiling at her, "come lets go!"  
  
Back at the room   
  
Jin was opening the door as Nina and Jin came in laughing over the last battle when they saw someone was in the room.  
  
"Malik!? What are you doing here!" Jin exclaimed, staring at the hooded man.  
  
Nina and Jin looked at each other worriedly.  
  
"I just wanted to let you know that you will face unknown tomorrow, BE READY!" and with that he just disappeared into smoke.   
  
  
  
Hehehe stating to get suspenseful! Please keep R&R 


	16. Kidnapped

I have noted something, I'm no good at romance, sorry Yue-moon but I just suck, even when I try it becomes funny or dramatic, but not romantic. Sorry guys  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Kidnapped  
  
  
  
"Jin!" Nina gasped grabbing onto his arm as she saw Malik disappear.  
  
"What's wrong Nina? Are you afraid or something?" Jin said staring at Nina, in amazement that she would worry over such a simple thing.  
  
"No its just my.. uhhh heh nevermind," Nina said letting go of his arm, walking over to her bed.  
  
"Nina hey I'm sorry did I say something wrong?" Jin asked walking over to her.  
  
"No no I'm fine, gotta get ready for bed right, the big match is tomorrow." Nina said not looking at Jin, and picking up her nightgown and taking it to the bathroom.  
  
Nina came out 15 minutes later and saw Jin already asleep in his bed, and then she looked down at him worriedly.  
  
~ "I hope the dream doesn't come true, but it seemed so real."~ Nina thought biting her lip.  
  
She sat down on her bed, and then got back up and walked to the balcony with her long nightgown flowing behind her. She stared out sighing and then felt someone come up behind her a suddenly lifted her up.  
  
"Whoa what the hell." Nina exclaimed and then she saw the persons face, " oh Jin." Nina finished nuzzling her head into his neck.  
  
"I don't know what your doing but you need to get some sleep and I don't care if I have to watch you all night but you are going to sleep you hear me," Jin said putting her down on his bed, "oh uhh sorry wrong bed." Jin said sheepishly.  
  
Nina smiled at Jin mischievously, "well now that I'm here can I stay here?" Nina asked slyly.  
  
Jin grinned like a clown, "you know I don't mind but umm you sure?"  
  
" Then I wouldn't have asked." Nina replied smoothly.  
  
The next morning Nina woke up in a cold sweat around 6 a.m. from the same dream she had the day she attacked Steve.  
  
~"Oh no he can't..can't fight I won't let him!"~ Nina cried to herself.  
  
She got up right away and quickly changed into a pair of tight black jeans and a blue thigh long sweater.  
  
She slipped out quietly and quickly and ran to the lobby.  
  
~ "Now where the hell is that Malik person."~ Nina said looking around.  
  
"Miss can I help you?" the bellboy asked.  
  
"Umm yes I'm looking for uhh Malik, the host of this tournament." Nina said to the bellhop.  
  
"Why yes ma'am, his office is on the 12th floor." He replied.  
  
"Oh thank you." Nina said, then rushed back to the elevator.  
  
She came up to floor 12 and saw a very fancy looking door and walked in.  
  
"MALIK! Where are you come out!" Nina screamed.  
  
"Well Miss. Williams what are you doing here, your battle with Unknown doesn't start for another 2 hours, what are you doing here?" Malik asked.  
  
"I don't want Jin to fight Unknown, I'll fight her alone for both of us!" Nina told him.  
  
"Well you see I would do that, but there's just one problem," he snapped his fingers and a pair of mechanical arms came out from behind Nina and grabbed her, " but you see the only reason I want Jin here is to get his Devil gene and so you really can't interfere with that so I'm going to have to keep you away for a little while."  
  
"NOOOO! You can't do this, he needs me," Nina said sadly putting her head down.  
  
"Does he need you or do you need him?!" Kazaya barked from the darkness.  
  
"Kazaya.." Nina gasped, " you bastard what do you have to do with this?!" she screamed at him.  
  
"EVERYTHING! I'm the reason that this tournament toke place, just to lead Jin hear so I can get his devil gene and put it in a more suitable heir." Kazaya yelled at her, "and the reason I brought you hear is that I'm willing to give you a second chance Nina, do you want to produce me another heir?" Kazaya asked grinning at her like some idiot maniac.  
  
"You sick bastard!" Nina said spitting at him.  
  
"I'm sorry it had to be this way Nina." Kayaza said pushing a button, and that hit something on Nina's head and knocked her out.  
  
HEHEHEHEHEHE keep R&R Or I might take much longer for the next chapter 


	17. The eve of Malik

Oh, lacrease you and Yue moon have been my inspiration throughout this whole story, I hope I can get it done soon because my school starts in a few days and then I'll barley update.  
  
  
  
  
  
By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
Chapter 17  
  
The eve of Malik  
  
"Nina. Nina where are you?" came a muffled voice from Jin.  
  
He looked around and panicked, he got up and ran to the bathroom, ~ "that's where I found her last time!" Jin thought, as he got to the bathroom his hopes fell as he saw it empty, "where could she be? The match starts soon!" Jin yelled out in frustration.  
  
He quickly changed and zoomed downstairs, and as he did he ran into the bellhop boy.  
  
"Sorry sir, so sorry!" the bellboy piped.  
  
"Yea, whatever.hey wait did you see a blond come by here by any chance?" Jin asked hopefully.  
  
"Yes sir, she came by about a hour ago." He replied.  
  
Jin grabbed him by his shirt and lifted him up, "where the hell is she!" Jin snarled.  
  
The poor boy could not stop shaking, " ffff..ff.floor ...12.t..to.ss.see..m.mm..mmalik." the bellboy stuttered.  
  
Jin dropped the boy and ran to the elevators, just like Nina did not long ago and, hit the floor button for 12th floor.  
  
"Nina please be alright!" Jin said while he was waiting for the elevator doors to open.  
  
As soon as the doors opened he jumped out and saw Kazaya waiting outside of a fancy door.  
  
"KAZAYA!! What did you do with Nina?!" Jin said running up to Kazaya grabbing him by his shirt as well.  
  
Kazaya pushed his hands away and sneered, " she came looking for trouble and she found it, but you have to face Unknown!" Kazaya said as he pushed the door behind him open.  
  
Smoke bellowed out, and as the smoke cleared Jin saw something hanging from the ceiling, it looked like a cage.  
  
"What's going on the battle can't be in here." Jin said angrily.  
  
"Quite on the contrary and it is in here and you will fight here and now, or else you'll never see your girlfriend again." Malik threatened as he pointed up, "you see in there is Nina's unconscious body and if you don't win, I will kill her!"  
  
"You sick bastard leave her out of this!" Jin yelled advancing on Malik.  
  
"One step closer and I'll blow her up!" Malik said again threateningly.  
  
Jin stopped dead in his tracks, he looked furious.  
  
Kazaya looked worriedly from the cage and Jin, ~ "what if he loses? Nina will die!"~ He crept into the darkness.  
  
"All right Malik, where is this special Unknown, hurry up I want to get out of this creepy place." Jin said back to Malik.  
  
"There she is!" Malik yelled, as from behind Malik a woman in purple paint came out, with yellow hazel eyes.  
  
Jin stared at her memorized; the only thing on his mind was saving Nina.  
  
"AND START!" Malik yelled.  
  
Unknown lunged at Jin with Jun's special kick, ~" Noooo.no its impossible she knows moms moves!"~ He backed up trying to block the best he could.  
  
"Umm Jin maybe you should know this Unknown is a power stealer, she help killed your mother and absorbed her powers and she'll do the same to you!" Malik said laughing hysterically.  
  
Jin started laughing evilly, "That's just perfect! I'LL KILL TWO BIRDS WITH ONE STONE!" He said coming at Unknown with his famous triple spin kick, pushing Unknown completely back.  
  
Whereas Kazaya had made his way up to the cage, he unlocked the door and picked up Nina and slung her over his shoulder, and walked back down staying out of view he left the battle room.  
  
Jin was pushed down and Unknown came flying back at him with punches, Jin then grabbed her hands and threw her sideways and came crashing at her with a demon paw punch, completely smashing in her face.  
  
He got up slowly panting; he turned around and faced Malik, "let her go!" he said to Malik still panting hard holding onto his side.  
  
Malik just stared at him shocked, ~ "this battle didn't bring the devil out, that's impossible NOOOOOOOOO I wont let him win!"~  
  
"No you'll never win JIN!" Malik exclaimed pushing the button.  
  
Nina started waking up in Kazaya's arms as he was running down the hall. " Kazaya?! What are you doing let go of me!" she yelled jumping down from his arms, "where's Jin?" she asked shakily.  
  
Kazaya looked down defeated, and he pointed back to Malik's room.  
  
~"NO!"~ Nina thought, as she ran back down the hall.  
  
*boom* the explosion went off and pieces of metal flew everywhere.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO NINA!!!!!!" Jin yelled as he saw the debris everywhere, he couldn't control it any longer, he started to change, change into devil.  
  
Malik started at him, "that's all I had to do, kill your wimpy partner and you would have changed, DAMNIT why didn't I realized that before!" Malik said literally to himself.  
  
Devil Jin started at Malik with malice glinting in his eyes, "you killed Nina, for this you will die!" Devil Jin spat out charging at Malik.  
  
Malik was completely not ready for Devil Jin's full-blown attack and was pushed back out of his window as he attacked, he flew 12 floors down and crashed and died instantly.  
  
Devil Jin was flying in the air laughing as he saw Nina come in, "Nnn...Nina" he whimpered, falling down.  
  
"NO Jin, this is what I was trying to prevent!" Nina said falling to the floor crying.  
  
Then all of a sudden Nina felt a sudden white light surround her and a voice came to her, "Nina please accept my power as angel and take care of my son." A Jun body visualized out of thin air in front of Nina. "So will you accept it?" Jun asked Nina.  
  
"How can I? I don't have the ability to do so." Nina replied.  
  
"A few nights ago Jin put himself into you, and with that he gave you the ability to hold this new power please take it and use it well." Jun said disappearing.  
  
Again the room was back to normal and Devil Jin lay a few feet away from Nina. She got up and walked to him not knowing exactly what to do, she just looked at him and saw pure evil and shuddered praying for the real Jin to come back.  
  
She touched his forehead and suddenly a whirl of white feature sprouted out of Nina's back engulfing both Nina and Jin but depriving Nina of oxygen, though as tired as she was getting she did not let go of Jin till she finally passed out.  
  
And as she fell Jin (the normal one) caught her in his arms and smiled down at her. "Thank you mom, and thank you Nina."  
  
Three days later at the hospital  
  
Nina finally woke up midday at the hospital, and as she got up she looked around trying to figure out where she was, and she spotted Jin by the window. "Jin."she said almost at a whisper.  
  
"Oh Nina you finally woke up!" he exclaimed coming to her grabbing her hands, smiling as big as the sun behind him.  
  
"Jin what's going on?" she asked him confused.  
  
Nina just stared at him as he described what had happened and that she had been asleep for three days straight.  
  
"And no it was not a dream," Jin said looking at Nina's shocked face.  
  
"So I really did meet Jun's ghost, she gave me that power." Nina said looking away.  
  
"So you really saw mother?" Jin asked intently.  
  
"Yea, yes I did." Nina replied confidently.  
  
"Good she's finally resting in peace." Jin said back contently.  
  
Jin looked up at Nina and lowered down towards her face and gave her a passionate kiss.  
  
"That was for saving me form myself, even if it meant risking your on life." Jin said to her smiling.  
  
"No problem I would do that over again any day," Nina replied.  
  
*knock*knock*  
  
"May I come in?" the doctor asked.  
  
"Sure." Nina said back instantly. "Well I'm happy to see you finally awake Miss. Williams, and I would like to also tell you that you can leave today as well." The doctor told Nina.  
  
"That's great!" Jin said happily.  
  
The doctor turned around and was about to leave, "also I just wanted to make sure you knew that you were pregnant. Right?"  
  
Nina stared back at him wide eyed, "uh yea sure I knew." She barley got out.  
  
"Well that's great to here, congratulations." And with that the doctor left the room.  
  
"Your pregnant?!" Jin exclaimed jumping up.  
  
Nina stared at him, " yea didn't you know?" she said and finally started crying.  
  
Lol don't worry I still have one chapter left everyone so just let me know if ya like it. 


	18. In the end

By: Rinoa Leonhart  
  
  
  
You know what pisses me off the most is that, I have played tekken and played a lot and the info that I messed up is on purpose because I don't want to follow the main story line, or else that was not the point of a fanfic also the reviews that came from my account were accidentally put in by some other friend, so Noot if you have a problem I don't care if you read the fic or not just leave me alone because I write the story for the people who actually like it.  
  
Also to everyone else I know I rushed things up with the last few chapters and I could have been better, so when I find time again, I will fix the chapters and make them with more dept. So if you want to know when I'll be doing that just let me know in a review and I'll email you when I've finished. Also this is the last chapter but its not really how I wanted to end it, but because now its getting into comedy more so than fighting, I'm just gonna make a sequel,^_^ (Cause I still have a lot of funny ideas left)  
  
Last, guys I'm sorry if I have been misspelling names and actions, like Lee or Kazaya or cycrosleep, its just when I start writing I don't have time to make sure I have the right spelling, because I don't want what ideas I have in my head to go away, so I write right away and I know I have misspelled a lot of characters names wrong and thank you to those people who have been helping.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
In the end  
  
  
  
"So Nina with the end of the tournament and all, I thought.." Jin's voice trailed off, as his eyes gazed to Nina, who was staring out of the window sadly.  
  
~ "Hmm this is the only way."~ Jin thought.  
  
Jin came around to Nina's other side and faced her; he kneeled down and said "Nina will you.you marry me?" Jin asked Nina softly.  
  
Nina gasped as she heard those words but then put her head down, "hey look I know I don't have a ring and all but I'll get one I promise.." Jin stopped when Nina put a hand up.  
  
"Jin this is great and all, but I know you wouldn't be saying this if I wasn't pregnant and I don't want to marry you because you feel guilty." She said staring back deeply into Jin's eyes.  
  
"So are you saying no to me," Jin asked back looking hurt.  
  
"Jin please, I'm not going to say yes and make you have to work your butt of because of something that was really my fault." Nina said more forcefully, "Jin. its not that I don't love you its just that I don't think that your ready."  
  
Jin stood up and walked to the door and looked at her gravely, " know this Nina Williams, I will not give up and I will prove myself good enough for you!" and with that he left the room.  
  
Nina stood up and walked to the window and looked down, and she saw Jin leave the hospital and walk into a very fancy limo.  
  
Nina just stared at it and starting crying softly, and then she felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
She turned around slowly, but was quickly wiping away her tears, and saw " Steve." Nina nearly gasped.  
  
"You know, I heard what happened and I don't think you should be standing yet." Steve said to her playfully, leading her back to the bed.  
  
"No, that's not true I'm leaving today." Nina said softly looking away from Steve. Because for some odd reason looking at him made her want to cry.  
  
"Well were are you going from here?" Steve asked Nina with a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
Nina gave a hollow laugh, " I don't know, my life has been messed up since everything from Tekken two and now. I don't know probably a hotel for a little while and then find a apartment and get a job, maybe, what about you?" Nina asked Steve with no emotion in her voice.  
  
"Well I have a nice house that I live in all alone and my boxing salary is not your typical working at a store salary, and I wanted to know if you wanted to come live with me, so we could get to know each other." Steve said to Nina sincerely like he really meant it, and not because he felt like he had too.  
  
"Are you serious?" Nina asked awed by this remark from the man she just found out was her son only a few days ago.  
  
"Yea, and please say yes, I would really love it." Steve said smiling at her.  
  
Nina smiled back at him, "I would love it too!"  
  
Listen before you all get daggers out and hunt me down, there will be a hopefully really good sequel to this and I'll start it soon just let me know if you want me to email you when I start it.  
  
BYE, and thanks to everyone who helped! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!!!  
  
THE END 


End file.
